A Match To End All II
by Sable Composer
Summary: Just your run of the mill afternoon among friends.


A Match to End All II

Samus sized up the arena of Donkey Kong Island. It was mostly a bunch of wooden planks glued together. Why she was here Samus didn't know, but maybe the pointy eared kid knew.

"Hey, kid do you know why we're here?" she asked the blond haired boy.

"I'm not a kid! My name is Link, fool." he proclaimed.

"Link who?" Samus heard of this guy, a real hot head with a sword as big as his ego.

"I...don't have a last name." he answered. Samus laughed at his bring down, nearly tripping over something that was resting behind her. Instead, she stepped on its tail, receiving an electric shock.

"Pi pi pikachu! Chu!" the small rat looking thing said.

"...ok" Samus had a puzzled look on her face, that is if anyone could see it. Link rushed forward and pointed his large sword at the creature.

"Ah ha! At last we meet Pikachu! Here we will see who is the strongest!" Link began to laugh in a pre-victorious way. The yellow rodent just shot a bolt of electricity through the sword, silencing the elf boy.

"Pi." the pokemon said, crossing it's little arms. This gave Samus time to scan the creature.

"So, you're a girl and a mean one at that. Maybe I can translate your language..." Samus tuned her scanner as the rat started a speech for no other reason that to hear herself talk.

"...and that is why I should win an Oscar." Pikachu said matter-of-factly. Samus decided not to ask. Link had recovered from the attack and was again starring down the pokemon.

"You will pay for that." he stated coldly. Samus watched on as the pokemon readied herself to flash fry the punk, who for some reason, had a bone to pick. The whistle blew, but it wasn't for those two to fight. From nowhere, a giant Donkey Kong appeared, ready to beat down anything moving.

"Samus, you deal with the monkey. I'll deal with him." Link ordered, pointing his sword at his sworn enemy.

"I'm a girl you stupid asshole loving midget!" Pikachu yelled, though without the suit that Samus had, Link only heard the creature repeat syllables of its name. Before Samus could disagree with their plans, they ran off the other side of the arena.

"Damn kids." Samus muttered, turning to face the large primate. He wasn't moving for some reason. Samus took the chance to charge up her gun arm. Now, with a fully charged shot, she rushed the gorilla to engage in foot-to-ass combat. She only made it a few steps in front of D.K. before she was picked up by her head. D.K. roared at her, spitting all over the suit she had only washed moments ago.

"You need to find that dead animal in your mouth and fast!. How's about I help?" Samus fired the charge shot into D.K.'s mouth, causing a cloud of dust to ensue. She was released, thinking he was KOed or even dead.

"Take that you damn dirty ape!" she cheered, using her left hand to make the victory sign. It wasn't until the smoke cleared that Samus cursed her existence. Donkey Kong still stood as if nothing had happened, only he was a bit upset.

"Shit.." Samus got that one word out before being swatted across the arena.

Meanwhile, Pikachu had bitten off a little more that she could chew. Link was handling his sword quite well.

"Haha! I have you now fool! There is nothing that can save you now!" he yelled, raising his sword for the final blow. However, he was knocked from the arena by Samus' flying body.

"Ow...I can't feel my legs" Samus groaned as she slowly got to her feet.

"Hey! He was mine. I was just about to kill him too." Pikachu pouted. Samus regained her senses and quickly began to recharge her gun arm.

"We've got bigger problems." she said. D.K. was running towards them, ready to tear both fighters a new one.

"I got a plan, but I'll need to get under him." Pikachu said. Samus agreed to the plan, not having much of a choice. She rushed the over grown monkey to draw his attention. She ducked and weaved around his large fist as she waited for Pikachu to move in. However, Samus was upper-cutted to one of the upper platforms. D.K. followed to see to Samus' end, allowing Pikachu to get in the right position.

"Thunder!" she summoned. A large lighting bolt raced down form an unknown place. As time seemed to slip by like a snail, both Samua and Pikachu watched as D.K. managed to miss the bolt by a few inches. Samus had to fire at the monkey if they expected to win. She let lose her charge shot, but it too, missed the ape, hitting the bolt and sending it up wards from where it came. Both felt as if it was all over now.

"Finally! I have you rodent of hell!!" Link yelled from the air, high above the fight. He had used the emergency barrel to launch himself back into the game. However, he didn't foresee the charged bolt of electricity that he wouldn't be able to dodge. He was hit full force by the blast, transforming him into a burning projectile heading right for Donkey Kong. D.K. had no chance of escape this time as Link plowed into him, sending D.K. out of the arena never to be seen again.

"Yeah! I won! I beat you both, fools!" Zack said, dancing to the best of his abilities. Mike and Tifa ignored him.

"Want to get something to eat?" Mike offered his equally bored friend.

"Sure, I'll drive, you buy." Tifa said, leading the way to her car, Zack promptly stopped his victory dance.

"Hey! I'm not done beating up on you two!"


End file.
